This invention relates to opposed handle hand tools, and in particular to such tools with improved handles.
Conventional opposed handle hand tools such as locking pliers typically have handles formed of stamped metal parts. Such handles are strong and reliable, and they have generally been found suitable for a wide range of applications. Nevertheless, stamped metal parts are limited in the range of handle shapes that can be provided in a cost-effective manner. It would be advantageous if cost-effective approaches for making ergonomically shaped handles for such hand tools were available.
Opposed handle hand toots such as snips have used cast metal handles in the past. Such handles provide adequate strength, and because they are cast the handle shape can easily be adapted for the application. Such cast metal handles are, however, relatively expensive and heavy in many applications. It would also be advantageous if the limitations of cast metal handles for such tools could be avoided.